Hedgehog Love
by Swift178
Summary: Sonic feels that he's missing something from his life and in an attempt to escape these feelings he goes out with Amy for a day. Throughout the day he notices Amy's true beauty. Is he in love with her? [SonicxAmy] No flames!


**Hedgehog Love**

Sonic the Hedgehog lay there lazily on his sofa. It was just an ordinary day for him, or was it? He curled up and kept flicking past all kinds of channels. He angrily switched the television off and tossed the remote onto the table. He sat up and thought.

_Why do I feel so empty?_

Sonic never thought he would feel this way. It was almost as if something was missing from his life. He wished he knew what it was. He jumped to his feet suddenly.

"No time to just sit and dwell on this! I'm gonna go for a run!" and he sped out the door. Sonic loved running more than anything. It was the one thing that reminded him of how unique he truly was and it always seemed to be a way to clear his thoughts. But, for some reason, even running could not get that thought out of his head. The thought that told him that something was missing…

"Man, why do I keep feeling like I'm missing something! What the hell am I missing!"

He sat on a bench and just let his thoughts wander dangerous as it was. He wondered… what's missing?

_I've never felt like this before… why start now?_

"SONIC!" came a call, interrupting Sonic's thoughts. Sonic looked up and saw a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes staring at him. He groaned at the sight of her.

_She never gives up does she!_

Yet again Sonic was partly pleased to see her. He didn't know why, maybe it was something to do with his thoughts and feelings? Nah! Not likely! Amy sat next to Sonic and looked into his eyes.

"Something bothering you?" she asked.

Sonic was startled. Normally, she would've asked him for a date or marriage straight away, not ask this.

_Maybe she really does care about me…_

"Nothing really," Sonic responded. "Just thinking about stuff… anyway what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking… I don't really have anything to do…" she said, looking slightly down. She then perked up, a new idea in her head. "You wanna hang out?"

"What?" Sonic practically yelled, leaping up.

"I was just thinking… because neither of us has much to do… but if you don't want to… I understand…" she said stammering slightly. Sonic noticed the stammering girl and how different she was acting. Normally she would practically beg him to go on a date, though Sonic continuously turned her down. This time, he thought.

_Why not? Its not gonna kill me, just one date…_

"Fine," Sonic muttered. Amy turned and looked at Sonic in shock.

"You-You wanna hang out? Really?" Amy stammered.

Sonic smirked. "Why shouldn't we?"

"T-Thank you!" she said shakily.

Sonic extended his arm to Amy and she took it eagerly. The two walked along peacefully.

"Where do you wanna go Ames?"

"Um… Twinkle Park?" she asked, wondering if Sonic found it okay.

Sonic smiled at the hedgehog girl, "Sure, sounds good," and he picked her up and sped off to Twinkle Park.

**XXX**

The two paid their entry fee and walked into the park. They smiled at each shyly. Amy didn't pounce on Sonic at all through the entire day, something that concerned Sonic.

_Man, she's acting different… more mature… _

Amy turned to Sonic and smiled at him. Sonic felt his heart beat a little faster at her gorgeous smile that nobody could resist.

"Where'd you wanna go first?" Amy asked.

_Wherever you want to go beautiful… wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking!_

Sonic racked his brains. Why the hell did he just think that Amy was beautiful? Something was seriously up with him. What?

"Sonic?"

_Better answer her or she'll think you've lost it_

"Uh… how about that rollercoaster?" he said, pointing towards a high steel rollercoaster which had loops and corkscrews on it. Amy's eyes widened but she shook her head and smirked.

"Deal, but I get to pick the next ride!"

The two hedgehogs got on the ride and Sonic could swear he felt Amy shake uncontrollably.

"Ames, are you alright?"

"F-Fine…"

Sonic wasn't stupid, he knew she was scared.

_Man, I'm so STUPID! I shouldn't have suggested this ride if she was scared… man I'm such a jerk! What the hell does she see in me?_

He didn't know what he was doing but his hand grabbed hers and squeezed it reassuringly. The coaster had reached the top of the hill and then came the big dip! They screamed Sonic in enjoyment and Amy in fear.

They exited the ride and Sonic looked at Amy apologetically.

"Amy, I'm so sorry about the rollercoaster… I shouldn't have made you go on it if you were scared…"

"What are you talking about?" Amy blabbed, "I-I wasn't s-scared!"

Sonic shook his head. It was totally obvious that she was lying. "I know you were scared. There's no shame in being scared Ames."

"W-Was it really that obvious?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, but Amy, why go on it if you were scared, why pretend to me?"

"Because… because… I didn't want you to think that I was just a scared little girl that is totally useless…" she confessed.

_Why would I ever think that… she's cool, fun, gorgeous… damn there I go again! What the heck is up with me?_

"S-Sonic?" she stammered.

"Don't worry Ames, I ain't gonna think stuff like that about you, no worries."

Amy gave a weak smile and hugged him. Sonic was in shock, but he found he kinda liked it.

_Wow… I never realized how soft and warm her arms were… Wait a god damn minute! I never used to like her hugs before! Why does it feel so nice this time?_

Amy let go and looked into Sonic's eyes. "Well, I gotta get my own back for the rollercoaster! Come on mister!"

Amy dragged Sonic along to the water log ride. Sonic's eyes practically shrank and he looked at Amy in horror. "Y-You're gonna make me go on that thing! What if I fall off! I can't swim!"

"Grow up Sonic! Besides, I'll be there with you and I need to get payback…"

Sonic gazed into her jade green eyes.

_Man, those eyes! Why did they have to be so beautiful!_

He couldn't resist her. He shrugged and let Amy lead him into a log. The ride started heading uphill and Sonic looked at the slide heading downhill. He found himself grabbing Amy from behind and hugging her in fear of either falling out of the log boat or simply getting wet.

Amy giggled, "Don't worry Sonic… just hold onto me or the bars and you'll be fine…"

Sonic continued to hold Amy, his security, the one that would make sure that he would stay safe on this ride. He knew he was being paranoid but he really hated water that much.

_How did she convince me to come on this thing?_

They came down the slide eventually and Sonic held Amy tighter, biting his lip to make sure he didn't scream or anything along those lines. Soon, the hedgehogs got off the ride.

They continued to go on rides all day long, avoiding big roller coasters and water log rides. Soon, they were exhausted and hungry so they headed to a restaurant nearby. They took their seats and ordered two chili-dogs each. Sonic found himself gazing into Amy's eyes.

_Man, she's so… so… amazing… why didn't I notice it before? Oh man, I think… I think I might be in love!_

Amy smiled at Sonic. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"N-Nothing…" Sonic stammered.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

_Can I tell her? After all, I don't even know if its love or a crush or what? But yet again… what have I got to lose?_

"A-All throughout today, I've been thinking and feeling weird around you… and the weirdest part is… I like it… I like what I felt when we hugged earlier on and I really enjoyed hanging out with you and-"

Suddenly, Sonic could speak no more. While he had been talking, Amy started lightly crying. Now, she had cut him off via pressing her lips against his.

_What the? Is she… kissing me?_

She pulled back almost straight away and looked at her feet. "I-I'm sorry Sonic… I didn't know what I was thinking…"

Sonic thought for a few seconds and grabbed her chin with her hand. He leaned across the table, not caring who saw and kissed her on the lips. Amy's eyes snapped open and shut again, kissing back. Sonic was in heaven.

_God this feels so good… Amy's a good kisser…_

They continued their kiss for at least four minutes before they broke apart for air. Sonic gazed into Amy's eyes.

"Wow…" he whispered. Amy giggled totally red in the face. He pulled her closer to him and purred in her ear.

"I… I lo-"

"Here are your chili-dogs!" came a cheerful voice. Sonic let go of Amy and started eating his chili-dogs.

_I came so close!_

They finished their chili-dogs in silence and decided to go home. Sonic picked Amy up, knowing he'd get to Amy's place faster if he ran. Soon, they reached her doorstep.

"I uh, actually had a great time Ames, thanks."

"N-No problem… what were you gonna say back in the restaurant?" she asked nervously.

_Okay Sonic old boy time to tell her. You can do it you can do it you can you can you can!_

"Amy… I… I-"

"What?"

_Just say it! Whaddya got to lose!_

"Amy… I… lo… love you…"

Amy's eyes watered at his words. "Y-You love me?"

"Yeah…"

"I-I love you too Sonic…"

The two leaned together again for another kiss. The two stayed connected for two minutes before breaking apart and looking deep into the other's soul. "Please be my girlfriend…?" Sonic whispered.

"It would be a dream come true… of course I will Sonikku…"

And the two kissed again. This time Sonic put his tongue on her lips and explored Amy's mouth.

_I love her so much… and she's a great kisser too!_

The two broke apart again and Sonic grabbed Amy's hand.

"Want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure!" she squealed before giving Sonic a brief kiss and going inside.

Sonic sped home.

**XXX**

_I feel fulfilled now. I've got everything I'll ever want and need. Thank you Amy… I love you…_

And Sonic drifted off to sleep with a big grin on his face.


End file.
